worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuse
}} |double image = |kanji = ヒュース |Romaji = Hyūsu |gender = Male |Species = Neighbor |Country = Aftokrator |Age = 16 |Height = |Hair = Ash Brown |Eye = Blue |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Affiliation = House Ellin House Veltiston Border |Branch = Tamakoma |Rank = B-Rank |Team = Tamakoma Second |Former Team = Hairein's Expedition Force |Position = |Occupation = Neighbor Combatant |Master = Hyuse's Master |Mentor = Hyuse's Master |Teammates = |Former Teammates = Hairein (Captain) Enedra Visa Lamvanein Mira (Operator) |Friends = Yōtarō Rindō |Main = Lampyris Scorpion |Former = |Type = Normal |Manga = Chapter 46 |Anime = Episode 22 |Voice Jap = }} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. He is a Neighbor from Aftokrator who after being caught in a battle with Jin ends up stranded/abandoned on Earth. Appearance Hyuse is a neighbor with short, messy, light brown hair, pale skin and blue/green eyes. Like all other Aftokrator neighbors, he has two horns on his head, his being like that of a goat's. In trigger mode, he wears a grey uniform akin to a . It has black stripes in the edges of the fastener, which appears to work like , and black spike-like stripes running down from the shoulders, stopping before the edge. Over it, he wears a black cloak (which appears to be a trigger) with a red stripe in the left side, intersected with 5 circles which possibly represent his rank. He also wears black shoes with white vertical stripes grey soles with short heels. Ever since being left behind by his comrades, he starts wearing earthly clothes. He wears a black hoodie with brown edges and a grey symbol in his left chest similar to a devil's head, always covering his head. He wears it over a grey shirt with a black collar. He also wears ochre pants & black shoes with white/grey gloves. When he first uses Scorpion, he keeps that same outfit. Personality Hyuse seems a calm and collected individual, rarely getting carried away. He also holds great respect for his superiors, like Hairein and Visa. However, he becomes extremely angry when taunted about his fellow countrymen or superiors, such as getting with Enedra for calling Hairein a coward, and when he assumed Jin was just taunting him when the latter told him Enedra has been killed by his allies. He also cares deeply for House Ellin's head, which causes an inner conflict when presented with the possibility that Hairein will sacrifice him. Relationships Hairein Hyuse holds a lot of respect for Hairein and is troubled to believe that Hairein abandoned him and is considering to use his beloved house lord as Aftokrator's god. Enedra They have a strained relationship, often getting into fights. Viza Hyuse holds great respect towards Viza which in some way is similar to that of Hairein. Lamvanein Mira Tamakoma Branch Yūichi Jin: Despite not trusting Jin, he seems to hold some level of respect for him, as he visibly smiles when Karasuma tells Kirie what Jin said about him, and is surprised when he says he made that up. Yōtarō Rindō: At first, Hyuse seemed to find Yōtarō annoying. However, when he was about to leave Tamakoma, he thanked Yōtarō, referring to him as "senpai/master". Kirie Konami: Hyuse dislikes Kirie, a feeling which is reciprocated. He is annoyed of her and often taunts her. Takumi Rindō: Hyuse seems annoyed of Mr. Rindō's friendliness, and mistrustful of him. Master Hyuse is close to house Ellin's head. He is conflicted about the fact Hairein might sacrifice his master as the new god. Quotes * (To Enedra) "Watch your mouth, Enedra. You're being rude to a superior officer." * (On Tamakoma Second's battle) "What is there to say about a primitive battle such as this? The weak will lose, and that's all there is to it." * (To Yūichi Jin) "Jin, remember that bet we made? I'm using that privilege now. No matter how you may do it, get me back to Aftokrator." Trivia * According to volume 8, Hyuse likes: ** Carrying out missions ** Being loyal ** Drawing pictures ** Dogs * He is the only neighbor in Aftokrator not to be seen in his regular Aftokrator clothes, due to not being defeated like the others. * He appears to have taken a liking to , as he is constantly seen eating it after being left on Earth. References Navigation Category:Hus Category:Neighbor Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Aftokrator Category:Antagonist Category:House Ellin